vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harlyx
Who is Harly? Harlyx64 or 'Harly' is a VRChat streamer and roleplayer perhaps most known to be the grand champion in the fighting pits of The Lair of Roflgator. Aside from being known as a skilled dancer and fighter one of his signature is always carrying a whip. In RP he's a bit of a bad boy known to pick fights and get into trouble. Out-of-character he's much more chill and often seen hanging out with friends or partying while utilizing full body tracking in various ways. In his early days in VRChat he seldom spoke unless necessary. When he did it was usually to accentuate a point or taunt opponents in the fighting pits. History and Lore Harly met Roflgator on April 12th and made a very sexy impression pole dancing in the Galaxy Club. Later in The Madcat on April 15th Rob told him that he preferred that he didn't talk as a trap. Harley gave him an epic lap dance to remember, Rob admired his skills and offered him a job in The Great Pug. At the Madcat Kyana witnessed the lap dance and got quite envious for not receiving similar attention from Rob. On April 20th he trapped zMoonrunner epically by luring him to get in bed with him in the Void Club. in the 'Pit'|251x251px]] Career as a bloodsports fighter He would make his fighting debut on May 26th against the robot BadAss, to which he won the competitive bout. On June 4th he fought and defeated HeyImBee in the arena, spurring the inspiring the creation of a fighting pit in The Lair of Roflgator where he eventually became the champion. He lost his first fight to SpazKoga, to which Spaz would be the reigning champion. However, Rob would take away the title from Spaz due to inactivity, informing Spaz that they would have to fight again to retain the title belt. vs Forceable by Voxelized|230x230px]] Pit Fights Some famous pit fights: *Harly vs BadAss - Won *Harly vs Hollogen - Won *Harly vs PandawanBear - Won *Harly vs SpazKoga - Lost *Harly vs Nuggies - Won *Harly vs GreatKhanHD - Won *Harly vs HeyImBee - Won *Harly vs Kenzokuk - July 1st - Won *Harly vs Forceable - July 14th - Lost *Harly vs MyDudeGideon - August 29th - Won *Harly vs Mute Max - November 2nd - Draw on their wedding day|222x222px]] Relationship with Byuyu After "exploring" themselves and starting up a fruitful relationship in late July, Harly would drunkenly propose to his muse Byuyu on August 5th. Rob was chosen to host the wedding and his wife Ikumi would be the wedding planner. Harly and Byu would get married during a very large ceremony hosted by Rob and ministered by Vincent RX on August 12th. Among many others, Ayytroxlmaokai would attend and the rest of Team 6 would be Harly's grooms men. In September 2018 he and Byuyu started having relationship difficulties and went on a marriage counseling session with Roflgator on Sept 9th . The session was a seeming success but only lasted for the next couple of days and Harly eventually told Byuyu that he wanted a divorce with Roflgator acting divorce attorney on Sept 16th. In October they would later make up and re-marry. Rumors swirled of both of them seeking different partners although having agreed on having an 'open relationship'. After a month of poor communication and Harly's growing relationship with HalseyBaby, confirming the rumors, on November 10th, 2018 after a turbulent "open marriage" he officially divorced Byuyu for good. New outfit and return to mute roots In October 2018 Harly would acquire a new outfit (avatar) made by Shonzo and started to embrace his pasts roots as a mute by speaking less. On October 29th Roflgator questioned Harly's loyalty and chased after him armed with a baseball bat. On November 2nd, Harly and Mute Max fought it out in a grand showdown at the Blood Sports Battle Arena. After some behind the scenes drama and corruption, the tough bout resulted in a draw. ]] HalseyBaby Some time after breaking up with Byuyu he started dating HalseyBaby in October 2018. Since dating Halsey, Harly has returned to speaking more often than not. They're similar in looks and have been spotted wearing the same outfits (avatars) together on many occasions. Return after a break In late 2018 he broke his VR gear and was unable to visit the worlds like he usually did previously, being limited to desktop mode he also took a break from streaming. He made a return again in 2019. Trivia *He shares his VR room setup with his room mates, occasionally having it all to himself. **He often drinks while playing, which IRL has led him to kick holes in his walls more than once during in-game fighting. *The "x64" in his name is from the fact the Nintendo 64 was his first gaming console. *Rumors say that he's worked as a stripper IRL. That's why he's got a smoking sex appeal. He has not officially confirmed nor denied this on record. *He gives a fierce challenge not only in fighting, but in rap battles/freestyling as well. *During their relationship Byuyu and Harly had a thing going on where they tease each-other about who is the 'submissive' in their relationship by calling each other "sub". Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/harlyx64 *Twitter: https://twitter.com/harlyx64 Videos and clips *Twitch Video Clip - Harly and Byu in love *Twitch Video Clip - Harly drunkenly proposing to Byuyu *Twitch Video Clip - Byuyu and Harly's Wedding part 1 part 2 part 3 *YouTube Video - Harly trapping zMoonrunner Gallery Harly avatar gallery Rofl Oct 30th 5 Harly in the dark.jpg|Dancing in the dark Rofl Oct 29th 41 Harlyx64.jpg|Smug Rofl Oct 29th 39 Harlyx.jpg|Chased after having his loyalty questioned Rofl Oct 28th 12 Harlyx.jpg|Uhm Rofl Oct 26th 19 Harly and Mute Max.jpg|Dominating Mute Max... Rofl Oct 24th 34 Sipp and Harlyx64.jpg|Sipp and Harly Rofl Dec 2nd 12 Harly and Halseybaby.jpg|Harly and HalseyBaby Rofl Nov 4th 33 Harly CPR on Mute Max.jpg|Performing CPR on Mute Max following Lockdown stabbing and shooting him. Rofl Nov 23rd 14 Harly and Halseybaby.jpg|Harly and HalseyBaby Rofl 18th 14 Halseybaby and Harlyx swapped avatars.jpg|Swapping avatars for some purpose... Rofl Jan 21st 28 Harlyx and Halseybaby.jpg|Harly and HalseyBaby Rofl Jan 21st 39 Halseybaby and Harlyx.jpg|Harly and HalseyBaby Rofl Jan 23rd 29 Harlyx and Wimchimp.jpg|Harly and Wimchimp Rofl Feb 17th 60 Java gets beaten by Harly and Meech.jpg|Having teamed up with Meech to beat Java OG avatar gallery Harly.jpg|Harly Harley champion belt.png|Harly as Grand Champion hung on the wall in The Lair of Roflgator Harley BlueMan Khan2.jpg|Harly vs GreatKhanHD in the fighting pit Harley fighting Bee.jpg|Harly vs HeyImBee Harley fighting Bee2.jpg|Harly vs HeyImBee Harley robbing Crit.jpg|Robbing the dog Crit Harley lapdance.jpg|Giving Roflgator a lap dance Harley lapdance2.jpg Harley3.jpg|Harly Harly in darkness.jpg|Harly in the dark Harly and Sorry.jpg|Harly and Sorry Roflgator July 25th 3 Buy and Harly.jpg|Harly and Byuyu being lewd Roflgator July 25th Vincent X having fun.jpg|Entertaining Vincent X Roflgator Aug 5th Harly and Byuyu engaged.jpg|Harly and Byu while engaged. Buza is seen on the left Harly and Byuyu's Wedding Roflgator Aug 12th 4 Kibby and Harly before the wedding.jpg|Harly with Kibby before the wedding Roflgator Aug 12th 9 Harly and Byuyu wedding2.jpg|Gathering before the ceremony Roflgator Aug 12th 10 Harly and Byuyu wedding3.jpg|Byuyu standing at the altar with GabouLit and many more from Team 6. Roflgator Aug 12th 12Harly and Byuyu wedding5.jpg|Wedding guests, Jor Rilla, Sorry, Dango and Murhan on the front row. Roflgator Aug 12th 14Harly and Byuyu wedding7.jpg|Vincent RX is acting minister as Harly and Byuyu offer vows. Roflgator Aug 12th 16 Circle pit!.jpg|A majestic circle pit ends the ceremony Roflgator Aug 12th 21 Byuyu and Ayytrox.jpg|Byuyu and Ayytrox Roflgator Aug 12th 22Harly and Byuyu wedding Vincent minister.jpg|Vincent RX is repeats acting minister for the parts of the ceremony that he missed. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Humans